More than Fun
by tarnthedarkknight
Summary: In a world where only a few people can unlock the magic of DDR, a war is about to break out. Pent, Lance, and Sam must save the world from the clutches of Patrick, seeker of death. REVIEW PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

More than DDR

**Chapter 1**

Flashing lights and electronic sounds filled the air as a boy walked into the arcade. He searched around for a while but then he found what he was looking for. He ran over to the machine and inserted a dollar. Four tokens exited the machine and he took them one by one. He then ran over to the DRR machine, looking at the novice trying to hit the arrows with his feet. In about 5 seconds, the kid was off the machine, embarrassed by the loss.

"Nice going, noob," said the boy, now entering the machine/

"Shut up, Pent!" said the other boy, now extremely red.

Pent put the tokens in the slot and went through the selection screen.

"Yes, single player….. Heavy……. Finnally!" exclaimed Pent, now starting "A."

He heard the beginning of the song, but something was wrong… very wrong. Everything fell silent, the machine, the people, and everything started to turn black, except the screen. The unicorn of the music video had faded and now a man's face stared at him.

"Hello, Pent," he said.

"What the hell are you doing! Am I on a hidden camara show?" yelled Pent, freaking out.

"You have certain skills that we need. We'll see if you're the one at a tournament. It will start in 30 minutes. You will see signs that lead to the arena, whether you choose to follow them will be your choice…"

Just as mysteriously as he came, he faded and the game restarted. Pent looked at the screen and he saw the letter, "E." He had lost the game and he was never more confused in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, people, Chapter II is up! Yay! Yes, I know, super corny, but hold on. I think it will get better...**

**Chapter 2**

Pent walked of the machine and sat down on the floor. _A tournament where I'll unlock my skills?_ Pent thought.

"Pent, we're walking… now!" yelled a guy from the other side of the arcade.

"Where are we going, Patrick?" said Pent, now standing up and walking with Patrick out of the arcade.  
"You saw it too, I could tell by the way you reacted. I know where it is. It's in the basement of the mall," said Patrick, in an anxious voice. He was strangely more sinister than ever before, "It's time to unlock my power."

Pent and Patrick made it to the basement, where they looked at a sight greater than anything else. About 15 DDR machines were distributed evenly across the large room. The room was full with people in age ranging from very young and very old.

"Whoa…" said Pent, dumbstruck.

"Shut up," said Patrick in a superior voice, as the man they saw in the DDR machine come out of another room, "Listen."

The man walked over to the center of the room while everybody got silent except for a few whispers. Once the man reached his destination, the floor right next to him opened vertically and a microphone issued from the hole.

"Hello and Congratulations to all of the people who made it to this part!" said the man, his eyes eager with anticipation. "My name is Mr. Farlorne and I'm inviting you to become something you have always wanted to be."

He raised his hand and suddenly a strange blue glow exited his hand and collided with the floor. The floor suddenly became icy and slippery. Everybody in the room was dumbfounded and exited.

"Do you know how it's possible that I did that? It's the power that I've unlocked thanks to DDR. With practice, I can now control it without the machine!" said Farlorne, now putting his hands into his expensive blazer. "We're gonna have a tournament to see which one of you is the better one of all of you! We've selected all of you because you show potential. First up is the elimination round where we will who is truly good and who are just dead weight. The finals are after that."

Everybody suddenly became ecstatic. People were already lining up to the machines waiting for their turns to defeat their foes. Some men in suits came into the room and walked over to the machines while Farlorne said one more thing.

"Do your best, because if you lose, you will forget that you ever came here. Only the strong and willing will prevail. The last four people remaining will enter the finals. Elimination Round, start!"

"You might want to leave this machine because I doubt you will want me to kill you this early in the tournament," said Patrick, now becoming cocky and dangerous.

"Sure, whatever," said Pent, now walking to the other side of the room.

Pent waited in line for what seemed hours until it was his turn to begin. He got up on the machine and looked at his opponent. He was big…. Really big!

"Ready to lose, loser?" he said, chuckling in a obnoxious voice.

"No, but your mom is, 'tard!" said Pent sending him a dirty look.

The man in the black suit came up to the machine and chose the settings. He put the machine on Standard and chose "Roulette." The songs started to spin while the man pressed the start button. The machine stopped on Absolute by DJ Taka.

"Dude, I love this song!" exclaimed Pent, now getting ready to start.

The song started in a normal pace and Pent was getting Perfects and a few Greats. It was strange, though. Whenever Pent stepped on an arrow, he felt like power was surging through his body. _I guess this what he meant when he said "unlock your power,"_ thought Pent.

The fat guy, on the other hand, was having a bit of trouble. He was getting a streak of Goods and Boo, occasionally some Goods or Perfects.

Eventually, the song ended. Pent looked at the screen and saw that he got AA, while the other guy made a D!

"Yeah!" yelled Pent, screaming for joy.

"Crap!" yelled the other guy.

The guy in the suit took the fat kid to a room, exiting him from the other room. Pent looked at Patrick's direction and saw that he was still on the machines. _I knew it…_

Finally, the elimination rounds ended. Pent got taken to another room by a guard. The only other people there were Patrick and two other kids that he didn't know.

One of them was really tall and the other one was shorter but both of them were really thin. Mr. Farlorne met Pent with a hand and they both shook.


	3. The Finals: Requiem of Ice

Hey, guys. Well, Chapter 3 is up. The magic elementalplot is going to come in like 3 chapters or something, so hold on! It's gonna get way better, I promise!

**Chapter 3**

"Well, Pent, I'd like you to meet your new opponents for the finals," he said with a smile on his face.

"Patrick Vorady," he said as Patrick looked at Pent.

The boy with the glasses stepped out and said, "Hi, I'm Sam!" He was big and tall and Pent could not think of how someone this lanky could win at the DDR finals…

The other kid walked over Pent and said, "I'm Lance," as he smiled. His long hair covered some of his face and reminded Pent of emo. Slowly, he raised is hand over to Pent.

"I'm Pent, nice to meet you," Pent said as he put his hand and it met Lance's. Mr. Farlorne walked over to the boys and pulled out a remote, as a screen dropped in front of them.

"These are going to be the match up for the finals," said Farlorne as he pressed a button. The screen lit up and a tournament rubric appeared. It looked like Pent and Sam were going to be in the first match and Lance and Patrick were in the second.

"In five minutes, the first round will start. Get ready, Sam and Pent," said Farlorne. He had a smile on his face and you could that he was anxious to see the finals.

Pent walked over to Sam and shook his hand. "Let the better man win." Sam was already sweating by the time he retracted his hand. Lance also went over and said, "Hey, so, what type of powers do you have? Have you unlocked them yet?"

"Actually, no, but when I was playing, I felt like I was gathering energy. It was…weird," responded Pent. Lance nodded and they went over the the machine. The pads were covered by a veil so they couldn't be seen, but Patrick was already examining it.

Farlorne, now seeing that they were all there, put his hand on the veil and got ready to uncover it.

"This, I promise you, is different from any other game you've played. I think you'll like it…" he said, as he pulled it out. The pad covered by an inch of…. Ice.

"Welcome to the Ice arena!"

"What! We're supposed to play on that?" yelled Pent, dumbstruck. He went over to his side of the pad and put his feet in the middle. He grabbed the back poles to keep his balance. After Sam got on, Farlorne started the game.

"Hmm… how about this?" said Farlorne, the settings now on "A" and on Heavy.


End file.
